Roleplay (Closed): Game on
This is a closed roleplay between Memph and Hikaru. It is going to be a spin off to the tron series to honor its new movie. Keep up with the short story and comment on what you think of it in the talk page, I hope you guys enjoy the evolving storyline. Roleplay Prologue: Gaming has always been such an interesting thing to me... all the bits and data. All the coding that has to go into it. Yet what would happen if we could get into that world of gaming? Literally be apart of the whole experiance. That would be just mind blowing man! I've been there.... I have actually discovered a way to get in the game! Now... now I just need to find a way to share this with the world. (Hikaru's laptop beeps and a message begins to play. It was the voice of Memph speaking through it.) Memph: I.... I don't know if anyone can hear me...... I'm stuck.. I can't get out... He... he took over my creation and I can't fight him.... please if this message is getting to anyone go to the old arcade! Please he *cut off* Part 1: (Memphis the shining Demonhog is seen waiting for someone) Memphis: *sighs* What is taking those girls so long? Hikaru:Memphis! (He sees Me and Anna running to him) Anna:Sorry we're late. Memphis: *smiles* Jeez and I thought I was running late!.... So *crosses arms* What's all this about hearing voices? Anna:Tell him,Hikaru. Hikaru:Well I was on my laptop,then the screen turned blue and I heard Memph's voice,saying he needs help and to go to the old arcade. Memphis: Memph?.... *thinks* Yeah I do remember him going to this old joint. He said he was working on a project.... Are you sure that it was him? Hikaru:Yes I'm sure. Anna:And I haven't seen Angeloz in a long time. Memphis: Hmmmm now that you mention it Angeloz was helping Memph. *sighs* Those two are two peas in a pod.... *looks to Hikaru* Well then if you are sure that it is him... I can take you there. *turns around and walk off* Just keep up with me. Hikaru:Okay. Anna:We will. (They follow Memphis) (They stand in front of the old arcade) Memphis: Jeez this place always gives me the creeps.... Well then come on. *sighs and walks in* (Me and Anna entered) Anna:Achoo!This place is so dusty,it's messing with my nose. Hikau:Why would Memph and Angeloz be hanging around here? Memphis: *shrugs* Memph was always talking about doing something for his friends and loved ones.... *looks at a wall and smashes it in*.... *sighs* He never was good at hiding things. (Once the dust clears a huge computer monitor stands in front of them) Anna:They made a huge computer monitor? Hikaru:But where are they? Memphis: *walks up to the computer and begin clicking buttons* Interesting............ the coding is actually quite complex........ *looks behind Hika and Anna and sees a device* Hmmm? *looks back at the monitor* Teleportation?.... but to where? Hika, Anna... I need you to test something for me. Hikaru:If it's for Memph,I'll do anything. Anna:Same goes for Angeloz. Memphis:..... Alright then... *walks up to the two of them* Here take these rings... they are ascended guardian rings. We will be able to talk through these.... now then. *walks back to the console and begins hitting keys* I don't know where this is going to take you... so good luck and be careful. (As Memphis hits the last key the device behind the two girls spring to life and distorts reality for a second for them. The room is the same but it is much darker and Memphis is nowhere to be seen.) Hikaru:Memphis? Anna:Where did he go? (The rings crackle to life) Memphis: Hey guys are you still in one piece? Where are you now? Hikaru:Yeah,we're in one piece.And this is weird. Anna:We're in the same room,but we don't see you. Memphis: Interesting..... You won't believe this but I can see your location as coding. I think you are in the computer.... Hikaru:In the computer? Anna:You think Memph and Angeloz are here? Memphis: Well if they were working on this they must be here.....!? Guys some codes are moving into your location. I don't know what it means but there is a whole mess! Get out of there now... get moving! Hikaru:Let's go Anna! Anna:Right behind you! (They both ran out of the room) (As the two dash out of the arcade they stop for a brief moment and take in the new changed surroundings. The place is lit up with neon lights and strange vehicles fly over them. One of them lands in front of them and two men clad in black armor lit up with orange neon lights stand in front of them. They carry weapons that look like batons and forcefully grab onto the two heroes. They set them in a space of the vehicle and it holds them in place. As they fly off they notice that they are not the only two there trapped in the vehicle. Then the vehicle stops and lands in front of what looks like a stadium. The two men come out again and begin passing judgement to the passengers. Only two words pass out of thier lips rectified or games. It is now Anna and Hikaru's turn to face the judgement. The two men look at each other and then simple say... games.) Man 1: You will both be taking part of the games.... since you do not have disks we will provide them to you in the armory. Hikaru:What games are you talking about? Anna:And where are we? Man 2: You will be taking part of the games. No further explanation is required. (All of a sudden they see a random man run out of the stadiums and screaming "No not the games not again! Just Derezz me now! the random man then is cut in half by a disc and is shattered into what appears to be digital pieces.") Man 1: You will take part of the games or be derezzed... *a door opens behind the armed men* Hikaru:(Shivers at the sight) Anna:(How awful.Just plan awful)(Sees the door open)(What now?) Man 1: *pushes them into the door* Move! Go into the armory to get your disks installed you will recieve further instructions once that is done! Memphis: I'd say follow instructions for now Hikaru..... Hikaru:(Snaps out of it)Okay Memphis. Anna:We're going,no need to push. (In the armory) Man 1: *takes the disks on the walls and places them on Anna and Hikaru's back* Disk installation beginning... (Once the disks install Hikaru and Anna feel a surge of electricity run through their minds as if the disks are downloading their very memories) Man 1: Installation complete.... *a door opens in front of them* The wolf shall be taking part in a fight.. you human will watch.... try to survive. Memphis: I don't like this.... but move on and do what you have to do to find Memph. Anna:Got it,Memphis.You okay,Hikaru? Hikaru:Just a little headache from that surge,but I'll be alright. Anna:Okay.Let's go. (They go through the door) (A huge crowd is heard cheering on multiple fights and Anna and Hikaru see multiple people get derezzed in fights. The disks on thier backs being used as the weapons to cut through the beings like butter and shattering them.) Announcer: Ahhhh it appears that we have two newcomers to the game!.... Oh it appears that we are in for a treat! The wolf girl is going to be taking on our reigning champ! The king of all disc wars! *a black entity with red neon markings appear* Razer the derezzer! (The croud bursts into cheers as they chant Razer's name, the pathway from Anna and Hikaru split and separate so that they are no longer next to each other.) Hikaru:(Calls out to Anna)Good luck and be careful Anna! Anna:(Smiles and thumbs up)Will do!You watch your step as well! (The platform sets and Razer stands in front of Anna. He slowly reaches behind his back and pulls out the disk from his back and then splits it into two pieces. A feature that is only avaible to Razer. He then motions the disk across his neck to signify that you are dead. From a room seperated from the audiance a clooked man watches. He smiles as the game progresses as he wants it.) Razer:...... Anna:(pulls out her disk and readys herself)I'm new at this game,but in a fight,I'm pretty good. Hikaru:(Watches from where I stand)(Please be alright Anna.) Razer:...... *throws one of his disks at her* Anna:(Jumps from the disk)Whoa,that was close.(Then lands and throws her disk at him)Take that. Razer: *watches Anna's disk fly at him and skillfully backflips, the disk barely missing him. He then lands and catches his ricochating disk with ease*...... Anna:(They don't call him champ for nothing.Now where's my disk?) Razer: *notices Anna disk richochating behind him and knocks it to Anna, He wants a clean and honorable fight*.... Anna:(Catches it)Thanks for that.I like my fight clean as well.(Stands ready for the next move) Razer: ..... *throws both of his disks to opposite sides so that they may ricochate off the walls and make thier way to Anna.* Anna:(Now!)(Throws her disk right at him and quicky ducks from his disks) (Razer barely sidesteps the disk and Anna feels a sharp sting of something cutting her. One of the disks had ricochated off a wall and knicker her. She had a minor cut but it was bleeding a bit.) Razer: .... *stops when he notices the blood*..... User! Hikaru:Anna! Anna:(Covers her arm)User? (The crown goes quiet when they hear the words user being spoken by Razer. The clooked man stands and motions to his guard to bring him the new comer and her friend. Razer grabs onto Anna and pulls her to a door that opens behind him. Then as Hikaru watches the events unfold she too feels a tug on her arms and she notices that the arena is moving further away. The two friends meet up both being forcefully moved to a new room.) Hikaru:Where are you taking us now? Anna:Ow.Watch the arm. Razer:..... Guard: The admin wants to see you. Hikaru:Admin? Anna:What for? Guard: The admin wants to see you. (Razer and the guard enter through the door. Anna and Hikaru take a moment to notice their surrounding, the area was a bright neon red and it over looked all arena battles. In front of them stood the clooked man. A big smile on his face.) Hikaru:(This is the Admin?) Anna:Okay we're here.So why you want us? (The clooked man looked at Hikaru and then Anna. He pulls back his hood to reveal his face. It was Memph!) Memph: My my my look at you two! All clad up in arena gear! Hikaru:Memph! Anna:What are you doing here? Part 2: Memph: *looks to the guards and motions them to let Anna and Hikaru go* Sorry for such a rough treatment *smiles* Hikaru:(Runs and hugs him)I'm so glad your ok. Anna:(Looks around)Hey Memph,where's Angeloz? Memph: *does not hug Hikaru but simple pulls out the disk from her back* Yes it is nice seeing you as well Hikaru. *quickly breaks the hug and analyzes the disk* Angeloz? Ohh I am sure that he is out and about somewhere. Hikaru:Where is this place anyway? Anna:And what are you doing with that Disk? Memph: This place is called the Grid. The creator, Angeloz and I made and coded this place. It is a flawless world. *finishes analyzing the disk*..... Pity it appears that he did not imprint the code onto your disk.... I guess you were not that close to him as I first believed. *hands the disk back to Hikaru and walks to the window that has a view of the arena's* Anna:He?Code? Hikaru:What are you talking about? Memph: *Without looking at them makes a motion with his hand. The guards walk up and grab their arms* They are useless to me.... send these users to play until they derezz. Hikaru:Your not Memph.He would never treat us like this. Anna:Yeah. P.A.L.: Very intuiative Hika.... *turns around and walks up to her* No... I am replica of him... a perfect creation that he made.... I am known as the Perfect Admistration Liason... given the quaint nickname of P.A.L. *Lifts Hikaru's chin up a bit and leaves his hand there as if he is going to kiss her* I know everything about you Hika... I analyzed your disk, I know your hopes, your dreams and your feelings for him. I am not as burdened as him with morality.... that is a flaw I have cast away. Hikaru:(Memph.Please help me.) Anna:Get your hands away from her! Razer: ... *tightens his grip on Anna* P.A.L.: I bet you are thinking of him right now. Screaming for his aid... *cruel smile* Know this: he is kind to a fault so I have taken it upon me to rectify that in my programming. *goes to Hikaru's ear and whispers* I am your worst nightmare Hika. I will enjoy watching you derezz under the sole of my shoes. Hikaru:(Whimpers) Anna:(Feels the tight grip but still specks)If you dare lay another hand on my friend,you'll be the one who gets derezz! P.A.L.: *backs off and turns his back on them* Take them to the Light cycle arena.... I think I will play with them. Guard: Yes admin! Razer: ...... Hikaru:What did you do with Memph? Anna:And Angeloz too? P.A.L.: Must that even be asked? *looks to them and smiles* They were derezzed of course. (They both are shocked) Hikaru:(Starts tearing)No...it...can't..be..true... Anna:(Tears in her eyes)Grr!How could you take them away from us! P.A.L.: Get these users out of my sight. Guard: Yes admin! *pulls Hikaru away* Razer: ..... *pulls Anna away* P.A.L.: *chuckles* It's your move now..... (In a hallway the two are being dragged to thier next location. Another guard stands in the way of Razer and the other guard) Razer:?....... Guard: Move we have clearance to access this grid. ???:...... *looks to Anna and then Hikaru* Hikaru:(Has a tearful sad face but looks at the new guard) Anna:(Has a hurt face with tears and looks at the guard) (In a flash Razer and the guard holding Hikaru and Anna fall to the floor. The mysterious new guard's orange neon markings turn into white ones instead.) ???: Follow me if you want to stay rezzed. *helps the two up* Hikaru:Thank you? Anna:Who are you? ???: All in due time... *looks back to see Razer and the guard getting back up* Come on! This way! *opens a door with his disk and runs through it* Hikaru:Okay. Anna:Right behind you. (Me and Anna followed closed behind our mysterious rescuer) (The mysterious newcomer takes them to a place away from all the bright lights and activity. They are now in a place that appears to be devoid of life.) ???: There we should be safe here.... *sighs and sits down* Now I won't have to worry about P.A.L. detecting us since we are off the grid and in the wasteland now. *looks at both of them* Hikaru:Thank you for helping us.(Smiles) Anna:Yeah,thanks,whoever you are. ???:!? Oh right the guard helmet! *facepalms* (The new comer takes off the helmet to reveal a longer haired Memph.) Memph: *laughs* I keep forgetting that that helmet distorts my voice. *big smile* Sorry my bad. Hikaru:(Tears in eyes)Memph?Is that really who? Anna:Is it? Memph: Yep the original! *laughs* Hika...... *gets up and hugs her* I am ok.... I heard everything P.A.L. said to you. He was lying to break you.... I am fine... really. Hikaru:(Starts crying in the hug)Thank goodness.I thought I lost you. Anna:Where's Angeloz? Memph:........... I'm sorry Anna... I... he.... P.A.L. wasn't lying about that. *says it sadly* Angeloz is the reason I am still alive.... He fought P.A.L. and told me to run.... *sits down and hangs his head* I heard him lose his life. Anna:(Shocked and starts crying) Hikaru:Anna... Memph: *looks up at the bright neon city* The grid..... A creation that took me and Angeloz to create has become a death trap. *clenches fist* It's all my fault I was so enthralled with creating the perfect world in this game that I blinded myself and replicated a corrupt program with that blindness. *stands up* You guys should rest.... it's been a hard long day on you guys. We will get out tomarrow..... Hikaru:Alright... Anna:(Still crying)Angeloz... (Later) Hikaru:Memph,can I ask you something? Memph: *sitting down looking at the grid still* What is it Hika? Hikaru:(Sits next to him)Isn't there a way we could help Anna? Memph: I don't know Hika.... *sighs* The only real solution I can offer is allowing Anna to fight P.A.L. *looks to Hikaru* but I would not recommend that. Hikaru:It's her choice.She had that look on her face when she kept looking at her locket. Memph: What do you mean Hika? What face.... hikaru:That face of getting back at someone for hurting her.Angeloz meant alot to her,and losing him without her help.You seen that look when you saved us. Memph: I see.... *looks back to the grid* Well when we get back he is going to be waiting for us...... me more than you guys anyways. *sighs* Hikaru:(Pulls out my disk)He took this from me and analyzes it and said there's no code in it. Memph: I know.... he is after the gateway code.... Hikaru:Gateway code? Memph: It is a special code that I created to allow structures other than users out. He wants it so he can get out. Hikaru:I hope you hide that code well. Memph:...... Thing is the code is in my disk. Hikaru:Hmm.I might have a idea.But it will sound crazy. Memph: ??? I'm game what is it? Hikaru:(Whispers to hiim)(Welll,what if you gave him the disk,but its not yours?) Memph:*slightly frowns* He would still kill us on sight. Hikaru:Hmm.I got nothing else.Anna barely missed the disks of that Razer used,but they still cut her.You got any ideas? Memph: We make a beeline to that. *points to a bright green light in the sky* Hikaru:What's that Memph? Memph: That would be the opening to our world Hika.... You and Anna created it when you entered into this world. Now all that needs to be done is put the gate code in their and we can go. Hikaru:Oh.I almost forgot.(pulls out her ring)Memphis,you still there?It's me Hikaru. (The ring crackles to life) Memphis: Yeah I am here. I have just been doing some research on this game that Memph created. Did you find Angeloz and Memph? Hikaru:We found Memph,but Angeloz...(Stays quiet for a moment)He's gone. Memphis:..... I see... well then get out as soon as possible. Hikaru:Memph and I are planing a way to do that.Here's Memph.(Hands her ring to Memph) Memphis: What's the plan boss? Memph: Me and the girls are going to head to the coding anamoly that occurs when a user enters the grid. I want you to keep an eye on the coding to watch for enemies. Memphis: Will do. Memph this Anamoly appears to be disappearing though. Memph: I know... we have eight hours to get to the place or we will be stuck here again unless you come in. I do not want to risk you as well Memphis. So we shall be heading out now. Memphis: Understood.... Good luck guys. Hikaru:I'll go wake up Anna.(Goes to Anna) Memph: You do that.... *looks to the grid again* My piece is moving now..... it's your move P.A.L. Hikaru:(Reaches the sleeping bag)Anna,it's time to wake up. Memph: *goes to Hikaru* Hey she up yet? Hikaru:No,not yet.She must be really upset if she's still asleep. Memph: Hey Anna we have to get moving. Get up! *sounding worried* (-Thinks-: Don't tell me she did what I think she did!) Hikaru:Anna?(Moves the covers and found her gone)She's not here.Where she go? Memph: *eyes widen* I think she went to fight P.A.L. on her own! Crud! Come on! *runs ahead of Hikaru in the direction of the city* Hikaru:Right behind you!(Follows him) Part 3: Anna:(I don't know if I can fight alone,but I'll do anything for Angeloz.)(Keeps running) (With Memph and Hika) Memph: Memphis track Anna's user coding! Memphis: Already on it.... She is heading back to the arena! Memph: !? Anna:I hope we get to her in time. (Back with Anna who's near the arena) Anna:(Still a few guards here.I have to find a way in without being spotted.) (Razer is seen entering the building) Razer:.... *makes a motion with his hand to the guards to tell them to leave the entrance unguarded. He then looks to where Anna is hiding and then enters the arena. It was almost as if it was a direct challenge to her* Anna:(He's up to something.)(Goes to the arena doors and opens it)Where are you? (With Memph and Hikaru) Hikaru:Are we almost there yet? Memphis: Memph she is there now! Memph: Dang it we need to pick up the pace! Hika! *tosses a black stick to her* Use it to do this! *runs and then lunges forward, he takes out his own black stick and it opens into two pieces. A Light runner appears and Memph zooms ahead on the motorcycle looking device* Hikaru:(Does the same and is inside her own Light runner)Cool!(And zooms next to Memph) (Back with Anna) Anna:Hey Razor,I know your in here.(Pulls her disk out)I'm doing this for the death of my angel. (The place lights up and Razer is standing in front of Anna disks in hand) Razer:..... Anna:My fight's not with you,but I guess I have to go through you 1st to get to P.A.L.,correct? Razer: *gets in a battle stance*.... Anna:I take that as a yes.(Get's in a battle stance too)Ready when you are. Razer: *dashes towards her with blinding speeds and attempts to cut her with the disks* Anna:(Dashes towards him with her disk ready) Razer: *jumps over Anna's head and attempts to cut her back* Anna:(Turns around quick and slashes her disk at him) Razer: *blocks it with his other disk but is thrown back and crashes on the wall, he staggers up surprised by the power* Anna:(pants)This what happens when you take a love one away from me.So are you going to let me pass,or you still want to fight? Razer: *gets back into a combat pose*.... *for the first time he speaks and it was Angeloz's voice that was heard* I will protect the Admin! Anna:(That voice?Could it really be?)Angeloz!? (With Memph and Hikaru) (they arrived at the arena) Hikaru:I hope we're not to late. Memph: It's unguarded? Let's go! *runs through the door* Hikaru:Right!(Runs in too) (They see Anna and Razor at a stand still) Memph:Anna !? *looks up* (From a top a light turns on and P.A.L. can be seen cruelly smiling) P.A.L.: Ahhhh Anna what a surprise I didn't know you would be coming here alone? Razer:.... P.A.L.: Well since you came all this way just to die I suppose I should tell you that the person standing in front of you is your beloved angel. Of course I had to mold him to my image by taking out his conscious and all that but once that was over with.... oooohhh he became such an obediant dog. Anna:Grr.You release Angeloz now! (In the shadows with Memph and Hikaru) Hikaru:Angeloz is alive?And he's brainedwashed? Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Roleplay